1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flash unit for a camera; in particular, the invention relates to a flash unit with reduced production costs and assembly time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional and digital cameras use auxiliary artificial light sources to increase the brightness when taking a picture at night, in the evening, or inside a dimly lit room. As a result, a flash unit is a necessary unit for a camera. In a professional camera or a traditional single-lens reflex camera, the flash unit is separated off the camera body. However, for most automatic and digital cameras, the flash unit is integrated with the camera body.
FIG. 1 is a schematic elevation view of a camera 100. In FIG. 1, the camera 100 has a main body 1 and a lens 3. The main body 1 has a viewfinder 2 for viewing the subject. The flash unit 10 is positioned on the upper left corner on the front of the main body 1. Additionally, a shutter release button 5 is on the upper of the body 1, to control the operation of the lens 3 and the shutter (not shown) inside the body 1. In a dim light environment, the flash unit 10 works automatically to enhance brightness.
A conventional flash unit 10 is shown in FIG. 2a, FIG. 2b, FIG. 2c, FIG. 2d and FIG. 2e, and it is disposed at a predetermined position on the camera 100 by an unillustrated locating device, such as a bolt and a bolt hole.
Referring to FIG. 2a, FIG. 2b, FIG. 2c, FIG. 2d and FIG. 2e, the conventional flash unit 10 consists of a bracket 11, a reflecting member 12, a flash emission tube 13, and a rubber band 14 for fixing the flash emission tube 13.
The bracket 11 is disposed at a predetermined position inside the camera 100 by the unillustrated locating device, and is provided with two through holes 111 in both sidewalls. The reflecting member 12, disposed inside the bracket 11, is used to enhance the brightness of the flash emission tube 13. The flash emission tube 13 is a main source of the artificial light.
The steps of mounting the flash emission tube 13 into the bracket 11 follow. First, the flash emission tube 13 passes through the through holes 111. Then, the rubber band 14 fixes the flash emission tube 13 at the predetermined position of the bracket 11.
As stated above, after the flash emission tube 13 passes through the through holes 111, another element is required to fix the flash emission tube 13 at the bracket 11. Hence, assembly time is inflated, as are production costs.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 2b, since both ends of the flash emission tube 13 are soldered to two wires 15, 15; the mounting of the flash emission tube 13 is more difficult. Specifically, since the wire 15 with a certain length is soldered to the flash emission tube 13 before the flash emission tube 13 passes through the through holes 111, it is more difficult to assemble the flash emission tube 13, with the wire 15, to the bracket 11 by the rubber band 14.
In addition to the rubber band 14, there are other devices to assemble the flash emission tube 13 to the bracket 11. However, the assembling steps of these devices are the same as the assembly steps of the rubber band 14. Also, these devices increase the whole cost of the flash unit.
In view of the disadvantages of the aforementioned conventional flash unit, the invention provides a flash unit with reduced production costs and assembly time.
Accordingly, the invention provides a flash unit. It comprises a bracket, a reflecting member, two fixed members and a flash emission tube. The bracket is disposed inside the camera, and the reflecting member is disposed inside the bracket. The fixed members are integrally formed on the bracket to fix the flash emission tube inside the bracket.
The fixed members are made of a flexible material, preferably, the bracket and the fixed members are made of plastic.
The bracket is provided with two through holes adjacent to the fixed members separately, and an area of the through hole defined by the corresponding fixed member is smaller than a cross-section area of the flash emission tube passing through the through hole.
The invention also provides another flash unit. It comprises a bracket, a reflecting member, a fixed member and a flash emission tube. The bracket is disposed inside the camera, and the reflecting member is disposed inside the bracket. The fixed member is integrally formed on the bracket to fix the flash emission tube inside the bracket.
The bracket is provided with a receiving portion, located opposite the fixed member.
The invention also provides another flash unit. It comprises a bracket, a reflecting member and a flash emission tube. The bracket, having two holders, is disposed inside the camera. The reflecting member is disposed inside the bracket, and the flash emission tube is fixedly disposed inside the bracket by the holders.